


Sun Spot

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Napfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, honestly this is all fluff, it's just Damian and Dick being adorable brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Dick comes to pick up Damian for a lazy day and ends up sitting around with his brother while he draws.





	Sun Spot

It was rare that Dick Grayson ever had a day to himself anymore. Usually, he spent it catching up on lost sleep or working on cases too pressing to allow for much rest. This time he'd decided to use it for something more productive. He’d come to the manor to collect his youngest brother. It had been too long since they'd spent more time than a patrol together, and he was ready to fix that.

They were going to spend the day together then enjoy a much needed sleepover at his apartment. The only late night either of them would have was going to consist of a Disney marathon or whatever he could talk Damian into watching with him. Junk food was the order of the day, and ice cream lots of ice cream. He’d been planning it for weeks, even if half that planning had been daydreams of something not yet concrete.

He didn't bother knocking on Damian's already cracked open door. He was expected. He paused, happy he hadn't announced himself. Seated on his bed in a pool of sunlight was Damian, sketchbook in his lap, Titus bracing his back. Dick took in the scene, it was peaceful and relaxed, Damian's posture eased into the job at hand, no tension to be seen as he soaked up the rare Gotham sunlight.

“Come in, if you're going to.” Damian said, not looking up. “I'll just be a minute.”

Dick let the door fall back to being barely open and stepped inside, taking the open spot on the bed next to Damian. Titus hopped off the now too crowded bed and moved to lay in front of them, still firmly planted in the sunlight.

The sun was warm on Dick’s skin, enough to tempt him to close his eyes and sleep in it. But he was far too interested in his baby brother's sketch to take a nap. It wasn’t everyday he let Dick watch him work. In fact, he usually hated an audience. Today, it seemed, he was in the mood to be lenient.

“It’s good.” He commented.  

Damian had sketched out what looked like part of Alfred’s garden from memory. Trailing vines, winding tomato plants, fresh herbs, and scattered flowering plants filled the paper. It was all in pencil, and still Dick thought he might reach out and pluck a petal from it’s surface.

“It is a doodle.” Damian said, still focused on shading a set of decorative rocks that separated the balanced care of the garden from the pathway.

Dick watched him, the gentle scritch and scratch of pencil on paper as relaxing as a summer rain or the crackle of a fire, it teased the back of his neck and relaxed his shoulders. The sun’s warm glow worked out the rest of the kinks in his muscles.

He was in no real hurry to rush his brother from one place to another, and simply being in his presence was enough for the peaceful day. All his plans could easily get pushed back the amount of time it took Damian to pull himself from the page.

He was lucky enough to find himself just sitting next to Damian, to listen to his breathing, and the gentle sounds made by his work. He was so _blessed_. He’d lost this precious boy once, and with as little time as they’d been spending together the way he’d missed him had become an ache threatening to remind him of the one he’d lived with while Damian was dead.

So, he let his baby brother draw. Let him create a world on a paper and unique sounds in the room they’d planted themselves in. He let the boy mutter and murmur to himself, pulling Dick into the conversation for a moment until he was lost in the paper again.

Slowly, Damian inched over, adjusting his sketchpad and pencil as he did so, until he was leaning against Dick’s arm, having switched Titus for him as his brace against a sore back. He claimed it was to ‘better see outside’ and Dick didn’t argue, he savored the warmth of his brother’s skin on his, memorize that feeling and let it replace the cold one that still haunted his dreams.

He watched as trees filled the background, and one inched its way into the page’s edge, it’s bows heavy with apples, and as Damian detailed the path with individual stones, all pieced together in an intricate pattern. The sun inching it's way across the sky, but still delightfully warm and pleasant on their skin.

They talked quietly while Damian dotted markings onto a butterfly and filled in the delicate lines of a spider’s web slung between leafy plants. He described the difference in pencil lead weights and how changing one helped him work out smaller details, while heavier ones worked well for different shading techniques.

Dick commented from time to time, mostly to keep up the low mumble of conversation, but with little real need to either. Talking or not, he was content enough. When Damian’s discussion moved from details in the piece to questions about Dick’s life his pencil faltered equally, stilling as they turned to discussion.

Neither pressed the other to move from their sunspot, the light only interrupted for brief intervals by clouds moving over the sun.

Damian’s voice gradually stopped pressing him for details as he skootched somehow impossibly closer to Dick, snuggling his head under his arm to force him to lift it so he could press into his side. His book almost pressing into Dick’s thigh.

It wasn’t a few moments before the kid’s head flopped against Dick’s chest, the notebook forgotten in his lap as he started to nod off. Dick scooped it up and set it on his brother’s nightstand.

“Mmm, don’t let my book fall, Grayson.” Damian mumbled.

“Already taken care of, Lil D.” Dick murmured into his hair.

“Kay.” Damian sighed, as Dick tugged the pencil out of his other hand. He used the newly freed appendage to tangle it into Dick’s t-shirt.

Damian yawned. “’m sleepy.”

“The sun’ll do that to you.” Dick said, enjoying the warmth of his little brother far more than the light flowing into the room.

Damian squirmed, trying to curl a bit closer to him. “’is not that. I didn’t sleep last night.”

His shifting almost slid him off the bed. Dick caught him and tugged him into his lap.

“Your gonna fall if you’re not careful.” He chuckled, cradling him close. “Why didn’t you sleep?”

He asked the question before laying back, still in the sunlight, but comfortably resting on the bed instead of sitting up, he snagged a pillow for under his head and adjusted Damian on top of him. The moment he was done, Damian shifted to get comfortable until his face was pressed into Dick’s chest, the rest of him flopped over Dick.

“Nightmares.” He answered, his voice muffled into Dick’s shirt.

The arm Dick had slipped over Damian tightened slightly.

“I’m fine, Grayson.” Damian lifted his head to glare at his brother, his voice lacking patience with his worry. “Nightmares are of little consequence to me.”

“I’ll worry about what I want to.” Dick said, leaning up just enough to press a kiss to his baby brother’s forehead.

Damian scrunched his nose at him and let his head fall back against Dick’s chest, scooting so his ear was just over Dick’s heart. “You’re worry is keeping me awake. Let me sleep and after we can go.”

Dick laughed and sighed. “Fine, I’ll put it off until you’re asleep, then I’m allowed to worry all I want.”

“Just don’t wake me.”

Damian’s breathing evened out until Dick was almost sure he was asleep. He was close to nodding off on his own, enjoying the rise and fall of his brother’s chest against his own. The knowledge he was alive and well easing Dick into comfort.

“Your heart is beating.” Damian sighed.

“So’s yours.” Dick whispered back.

“It’s good.” The words were a sleepy breath.

“Yes, it is.” 


End file.
